The Island
by KayaMai
Summary: What Happens when Zack gets pushed overboard by Bailey then more join. Then there all left on the island. One is hanging on to the edge of life. Ones want to start a killing spree and the other two are falling in love .
1. What Happened First

The Island

Zack was sitting in his cabin waiting for his clock to turn 8 because it was his and Cody's birthday but Cody had ditched Zack for his girlfriend, Bailey Pickett. Zack was feeling very ill but he didn't know why. "probably feeling sad about Cody and Bailey" he thought. He walked outside of his cabin because he was needed some air. But when he got out he saw Cody and Bailey dancing. OUT IN PUBLIC! Zack ran off to the top of the ship and leaned over as he was going to puke and his cabin was too far. As he leant over Bailey came and whispered "bye Zack oh and Cody will be happy with me" and pushed him overboard. The only other person who saw that was London. London sped off and was about to tell Cody but didn't what if he believe him. "Who cares bailey pushed Zack overboard and Cody could be next" she told herself and went to the smoothie bar where Cody last was. London told Cody – who thought she was lying. Then little miss push overboard came and told London to "leave or she would tell Mr Moseby to take away her allowance. She Shouted " Baileys a Killer she killed Zack she pushed him overboard as he was being sick i saw it with my own eyes. why don't you even check the ship for him but hes gone now, Cody your girlfriend killed your brother, your twin and your next" she ran off crying leaving Cody suspicious.

Bailey kissed Cody saying "i love you and why would i kill Zack" Cody made an feeble excuse of "im feeling sick bye" and left. he scanned the ship top to bottom searching frantically for his brother. But He was Gone. Long Gone...


	2. The Argument

At 10 that night London was at the place where Zack went Down, Cody showed up and asked London if she was telling the truth. She swore she was. "GET OFF HIM!" Bailey Killer Pickett shouted as Cody let London whisper everything into his ear – which looked like London was kissing his ear. Bailey ran up and smashed London overboard with Cody!

Cody woke up on an island with London next to her, "where what who" London instantly woke up screaming "help!" "Shut Up" shouted another voice. "Leave NOW!" Cody said while throwing a rock at the person who didn't have a face – Yet! "Stay away I know Karate" Cody shouted London looked weirdly at him and backed away. "Well I did" Cody told London "yeah course you did" London argued back "how would you know anyway London" The person in the shadows was enjoying this. A lot. " well London you always like shopping so much how do you know what I was doing" Cody was getting very angry his cheeks were puffing up but this argument wasn't over yet. "I have my own sources unlike you. You had only Stupid zack and he never helped you" London was letting her anger out. "DON'T EVER CALL MY BROTHER STUPID AT LEAST HE WAS SMARTER THAN YOU!" Cody shouted at hard as he could. London looking very hurt stopped shouting and started crying. "Im sorry London it's just because it's my birthday and were stuck on this island and my twin might be dead" Cody apologised. London stood up and smacked him over the head and also apologised. They hugged. Both crying hard.

Just then the person -who was in the shadows-was sick and blonde hair came out. London and Cody raised their heads and saw him. "ZACK!" Cody shouted while running over to his sick twin. Cody grabbed his brother before he fell onto the floor London came over and helped Cody put Zack onto Cody's shoulders – which was hard work. They carried him over to a tree and laid him underneath with a big leaf as a pillow. London stood up and searched for coconuts or something to eat. She found a mango tree and shaked it so the bunch of mangos fell off. She picked them up and rushed them over to Cody who was talking to Zack about what happened and how this was the best birthday ever. They both were laughing hard. Just then small splash was heard and **someone** came rising out of the water.


	3. The First Morning

**I dont own the suite life on Deck or any of the characters**

* * *

A tall woman rose up out of the water like a tree. Cody, London and Zack stared at the Rising Woman and each one of them were petrified as soon as they saw Bailey. Cody clutched on to Zack's hand hard as he could. Scared that Bailey would come and kill him but she didn't. But she could have if she wanted because in Bailey's right hand was a kitchen knife from the Tipton's kitchen. She wanted to but why should she kill Cody as well. London picked up a hard mango and flung it at Bailey's head but Bailey had a very hard head. She grabbed the knife and charged at London, who then dashed to Cody hoping that Bailey wouldn't kill Cody as well. As London stepped away from Cody, Cody and London got up and got ready to fight. London had her stack of mangos and Cody had just his fists. While Zack was lying ill on the sandy beach only just conscious. Cody suspected he had eaten something like yew berries – which are very poisonous – or something deadly. Then instantly Bailey raised her kitchen knife and charged up at the gang wanting to kill one person – Zack. Cody knew this because why would Bailey pushed him overboard. They fought until it was midnight no one hurt badly just a couple of scratches none made by the fake knife Bailey had brought; of course Bailey didn't know this. Cody stayed awake all night in front of his brother and watching Bailey so she didn't move. Cody soon drifted off to a very peaceful sleep. That night he dreamt off what Bailey could, and might even, do to them.

Bailey woke up at the crack of dawn and looked at the three sleeping bodies lying peacefully on the gritty sandy. She stared intensely at the blonde boy she knew and loved – Cody. Wondering what to do with him, she didn't notice someone was sneaking up behind her. A hooded figure had hidden up in the mountains when the four kids had arrived on the island. Not knowing what to do, he thought lots of things and now he had decided. The only thing Bailey heard next was a BANG! Then she was unconscious.

Zack woke up thinking he would be back on the ship but his heart sank when he saw the crayon yellow sand which they were all lying on. As soon as he had remembered what happened, his stomach turned. Zack could now move again, he couldn't last night as when he was pushed his legs hit the water too hard and they went numb. He got up and stole a mango from London – Whose hair was shimmering in the golden sunlight – he went back over to Cody thinking "I can either throw this at Cody or just eat it" After thinking for five minutes, Zack just ate it. After eating the mango, His stomach was now feeling better and he scanned for Bailey's body.

"Cody Wake up!" Zack shouted at his twin

"No mommy" Cody replied in a very baby voice

"Ha Ha" London laughed startling Zack

"London you were just asleep"

"I woke up … Or maybe this is just a dream"

"It's not"

"Where's little Miss Kettlecorn"

"Dead Hopefully" Zack joked. He didn't want her dead but he didn't care either way as long as she stayed away.

"Wanna go for a walk" London asked hoping for a big fat yes

"Yes"

As they walked off Cody fluttered open his eyes – which were very blurred – and saw someone with Zack. He closed his eyes drifting back to sleep. "WHAT!" His eyes burst open like his mouth. He looked round and Bailey was gone so was London and Zack. "She's took them!" He got up and dashed off the exact way he saw the two figures go earlier...

* * *

**What will happen next ... Where's Bailey, Will Cody find Zack and London or Bailey...**

**Hope you're enjoying xxxxxxx**

**Love KayaMai **


End file.
